Down the Rabbit Hole
by Catastrophia
Summary: Bella and Edward are thrown together as roommates. Will Alice's meddling and the "pull" bring them together? Or will their pasts tear them apart? Rated M for lemons and a bit of violence in later chapters. a.k.a. fun with apple juice!


**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**This is a rework of my first story Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

"There," I said as I clapped my hands together, dusting them off. My eyes scanned the room in the fading light as I looked around at my new surroundings.

The room was slightly bigger than the dorm room I had the first two years, and the studio apartment I called home last year, allowing all of my things to fit perfectly within the space. It really had been a small studio apartment, but as a broke college student it was all I could afford. A tap at the door caught my attention as I broke down the last of the moving boxes.

"Lemonade?" A high pitched voice rang from the tiny little black haired girl who stood in the doorway. In her hand lay what was sure to taste like the nectar of the gods after a full day of moving and unpacking.

"I love you, Alice," I smiled as I took the glass from my best friends hand and quickly tipped the liquid into my parched mouth. 'Nectar of the gods' was right.

"Just remember that," Alice smiled mischievously up at me and I tried to stifle a groan while I drank some more of the lemonade. It was never good to hear those words come out of Alice's mouth. Though I loved her Alice immensely, I also knew what a meddler she could be. Scratch that; was.

"Alice….what are you planning?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I stared down at Alice. She was bobbing up and down on her toes, looking like a hummingbird about to take flight.

"Why Bella Bean, I have no idea as to what you are referring," A grin lit up the pixies face as she bounded down the hall to her room. I watched as Alice was quickly pulled into the room by large pale hands causing a squeak to escape her lips as she was dragged in, the door slamming behind her.

I returned to arranging my books Bella and thought back to six months ago. I knew something was up the first time Alice mentioned her plan, or rather her 'great idea' as she had put it. Going into our last year of college Alice, the little minx, had twisted my arm and convinced me to rent a house with her, her boyfriend, and his older brother who was starting this fall on his masters.

It really had been an opportunity too good to pass up; I would be paying less rent than for the shoebox I previously inhabited. Plus the house had a full kitchen, family room, living room, dining room on the first floor and three bedrooms and two baths on the second. One bath she would have to share with Alice's boyfriend Jasper's brother, which I had to admit would be awkward and ground rules would have to be established.

What was his name again? Emery? Arnold? William?

Oh well. I'd find out soon enough.

I was the last to move in. Alice and Jasper arrived four days ago, followed by Jasper's brother two days ago. I just hoped the brothers were not partiers. It was my last year and being a lit major was more work than it seemed.

While the mysterious brother had not made an appearance since I began moving in earlier that morning, I hoped to meet him soon so I didn't mistake him for a burglar in the middle of the night.

After a couple of hours of arranging books, clothes, and other things I heard the door creak down the hall and watched as Alice and Jasper exited their room. They were so cute together, always touching, always looking at the other. It took me a while to realize what the feeling was that took over when I watched them.

It was jealousy.

The feelings that emanated off of them, the way they touched. I could feel how much they loved one another. It was what I had always wanted in a relationship, which was certainly not what I had received. So, I would watch and ache to have the same feelings that exuded from the happy couple.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper smiled as he stopped in the door frame and looked around my room. "Wow, this place looks like you've lived here for months at least and not hours!"

"You know me, I won't stop until it's right."

"Or until dinner time." Alice sang as she bounded into the room and pulled me up from the floor.

"Geez Alice! Can't a girl get up by herself?" I questioned with a laugh as the tiny hand pulled me into the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"So, what's on the menu?" I asked knowing that there was little food yet in the fridge. We decided to go as a group, a 'bonding experience' as Jasper had put it, and it had been Jasper's brother's idea to split up the fridge to avoid eating each others food.

"Well, we have Mr. Wong's, Piazza Pizza, and Pad Thai Palace that deliver. Or we can go out," Alice said, as she pulled the delivery menus from a drawer next to the sink. My eyes scanned the kitchen and chuckled to myself. It looked like a disaster area; four sets of dishes, silverware, glasses, and various cooking supplies were everywhere, the counters, cabinets, and in boxes on the floor.

"What about the grocery?" I asked and turned to Jasper. "When's your brother going to be around so that we can get some real food that doesn't cost so much?"

"Hm," Jasper thought as he pulled Alice back into his arms. "Edward is probably at the studio and won't be back until late tonight. I'll make sure he's around at some point so we can go."

_Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward._

I repeated his name in my head to commit it to memory. In my mind I wondered if he went by Ed or Eddie and I wondered what the mysterious man looked like. From the little I'd heard about him I knew more about his personality than his looks so I assumed he would look much like Jasper. He was intelligent and a musical genius, he had transferred to Seattle to work on his master's and teach undergrad classes.

That was about it. Not much to form a view of him but enough to make me extremely anxious to meet the man I would be sharing a bathroom with.

It was decided on Thai delivery and the two lovebirds and I climbed onto the two couches and turned on Edward's TV (it was the biggest) to continued watching 'Supernatural'. We had started the series last spring and quickly became addicted. It became a tradition that every Sunday the three of us convened at Jasper's and watched a few episodes over pizza and beer.

Now we were up to season three and awaiting Dean's eminent demise. It had taken longer for us to get that far due to the pause for summer break. After two episodes I stretched, yawned, and excused myself before I headed up to bed.

I changed into her pajamas and looked down at my phone. One missed call. My heart hung in my throat as I pressed a button to view the number. A sigh escaped my lips and my body relaxed. It was only Charlie; I had forgotten to call him and let him know the move went ok. I reminded myself to call him in the morning and set the phone down onto the night stand.

I slid into bed not wanting to think about what I would do if the other number popped on the screen. He hadn't tried to contact me in four days and the anxiety was rising. As much as I wished he would leave her be, as much as I begged, he kept calling.

I pulled the covers around my body and closed my eyes as I nestled in for some much needed sleep.

My body jerked and I sat straight up in bed, my breathing hard and labored. My wild eyes scanned the unfamiliar room as my mind tried to process what was going on. The familiar painting on the wall, plant on the window sill, and bedside lamp reminded me that I was in my new bedroom and that I was alone. My eyes drifted over to her alarm clock.

Four fifteen in the morning.

I slid out from under the covers, quietly and carefully made my way down the dark staircase and to the kitchen. My mouth was parched and in need of great relief. As the door to the refrigerator opened light cascaded over my sleep deprived form and illuminated part of the kitchen.

I peered into the fridge and contemplated stealing either the apple juice or the PowerAde, fully intent on buying its owner a new one in the morning. Settled, her hand reached for the apple juice and as I slowly brought my hand out a movement to the left caught my eye.

Quickly I stood up and my eyes locked onto the figure in front of me, my fingers tightened on the bottle of apple juice in my hand.

A man clad only in a pair of lounge pants stood in the doorway. The lights bounced off of the planes of his toned shirtless chest. His arms hung at his sides and in the light I could see the fine detail of the muscles and veins of his well defined arms.

My eyes drifted up toward his face and I gasped when I saw he was staring at me. His eyes unconsciously drifted down and I followed his gaze. I gasped when I realized I was only wearing a tank top and panties.

My cheeks flushed and I attempted to pull my tank top down a bit. _Oops._ I had forgotten that I was now living with men in the house. His continued gaze made me a bit uncomfortable.

Who was this guy?

His eyes locked on the juice in my hand as he stepped forward causing me to step back. We both stopped and continued to stare at each other. As weird as it sounded, I could feel the heat emanating from his body, even from ten feet away. It was alluring and intoxicating, making me want to be closer to the strange person.

His stare became a scowl as he looked back down at the juice in my hand. Surprising me he opened a cabinet, pulled out a glass, and beckoned me to come closer. Stunned, I stared at him as the pull to him grew and my confusion as to why he was beckoning me. I walked toward him slowly and as I stepped closer I was finally able to make out the color of his eyes.

Green.

The most beautiful green I had ever seen, and I was from Forks, Washington, the epitome of green. I stared into his eyes, hypnotized, as he drew me in closer. I was still unable to make out the color of his hair, but could tell it wasn't blonde like Jaspers. Could this be Jasper's brother?

Closer I walked to him, until I was inches from him, from his naked chest that called to me like a siren. My fingers ached to run along his bare skin, to feel the muscles beneath.

Slowly he took the bottle of apple juice from my hand and unscrewed the cap. He poured a little into the glass he had retrieved from the cabinet and put the lid back on. He watched me standing there, staring at him. He seemed momentarily unsure of me.

His hand rose from his side and his fingertips gently caressed my jaw, lifting my face towards him. Slowly he took a small sip from the glass, his eyes never leaving mine, and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.

My eyes widened when his lips touched mine, his eyes never breaking away or closing. My lips parted slightly as I began to melt into him. His lips parted and warm sweet liquid transferred from his mouth to mine and I could feel his mouth smile against mine.

As I swallowed the sweet juice he tried to break away but I moved closer, needing more, and my eyes fluttered close. My tongue explored his mouth taking in the remnants of the sweetness.

He grasped my arms and pulled me back and in the faint light I could see a smirk on his face. I could tell that my face was flush and hoped that it didn't portray a look of the sheer lust I felt. He placed the glass of juice into my hand as he grabbed the bottle and headed toward the door.

"I won't go easy on you next time you mess with my apple juice, so be prepared," he called from the doorway leaving me stunned in the kitchen with a half glass of apple juice and the fridge door wide open wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
